A tiring night
by KathyKyoya
Summary: *WARNING* This is a yaoi fanfiction so don't like don't read. Dino x Hibari (D18) oneshot, I was writing this while listening to a BL Drama CD so I was a little on edge :3 R18 Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.


Dino opened his eyes. He wasn't really used to a sleeping Kyoya next to him, but well, he didn't have a problem with that. Hibari was really peaceful when sleeping. Dino laughed, he was completely different from a while ago. Hibari opened his eyes.  
><strong>"Why are you so noisy? You know that even a leaf that falls can wake me up, and I don't like when someone wakes me up"<strong>  
><strong>"Oh, ah, sorry, I didn't want to wake you up. I just thought how different you are, when you sleep from when you're awake. Or from a while ago"<br>**Hibari blushed at the last sentence, he never liked even mentioning it and that bakauma was always turning the discussion to that.

**"What-! Can you not involve me in your perverted thoughts?!"**  
><strong>"Hahah, calm down Kyoya! You don't need to be so strict; it's not something that anyone else will find out!"<br>**Dino laughed, he really thought Kyoya was cute when he was blushing, when at the same time he knew he would get bitten to death if he's cute lover found out.

**"WHAT? SO YOU SAY IT DOESN'T MATTER IF YOU THINK ABOUT STAFF LIKE THAT?! YOU SICKEN ME!"  
><strong>Hibari shouted and stood up, ready to go to his own house. He grabbed his clothes but Dino pulled him back to the bed and licked his lower lip. He then started kissing him, and it was then when Hibari started this passionate tongue-dominance that he didn't intend to loose.  
>Dino broke the kiss and pissed off Hibari, since they never ended it, so Dino received a soft bite from Hibari, who from some reason didn't give his partner a death-bite. The blond started licking the smaller one's neck, leaving marks while Hibari was moaning softly. The boy pushed Dino below him and unbuttoned his shirt. He kissed him on the lips, leaving a mark on the neck, and then Kyoya started licking Dino's body, going lower and lower, until he reached the waist. He unbuttoned the blonde's pants and pulled them down. Dino was gasping; he didn't expect Hibari to change his attitude so fast and especially that way. Hibari, completely ignoring Dino's awkward attempts to stop him, started licking his member and then sucked it. Dino couldn't contain a moan, and he gave in to the pleasure Kyoya offered him. Hibari was licking and sucking the man's member which was now sensitive. Dino was moaning softly, he never had those problems of shyness, so, he didn't actually try to contain it. He was feeling pleasurable, and he wanted to let his lover know it.<p>

**"K-Kyoya, I-ah, I'm hard"** Dino said through soft whimpers.  
>Hibari blushed at this but he continued sucking, his tongue was playing with Dino's crotch, licking it all the way up and down, and then sucking again. He suddenly heard a groan from Dino and he came in his mouth. Dino pulled the smaller body up and hugged him tightly.<br>**"That felt really great"** he whispered softly. He pushed Hibari below him and started licking his neck. Hibari let out a few moans, which amused Dino so much. Dino didn't have to do much because Hibari was only wearing his shirt, so he just pulled it up and started rubbing the other's nipples. Hibari couldn't contain some breathless moans, and Dino really enjoyed this since Kyoya was always making faces that he really admired. The smaller boy opened his legs and wrapped them around the blonde's waist.  
><strong>"Wait Kyoya"<strong> Dino grabbed a small box of salve from the stand and opened it. He deepened his fingers into it and then started rubbing around Kyoya's entrance. He then slipped his finger slowly inside him, and then adding a second one. Hibari tried to contain his moans, but Dino started thrusting the fingers in and out, so the moans escaped his mouth, and some louder moans too, that made Dino want to keep this up even longer. He was obviously enjoying this, but he knew that if he did as he pleased, Hibari would get angry to him again. He looked at the person below him, who was struggling to keep his voice, putting a hand over his mouth.  
><strong>"Shall I pull them out?"<strong> Dino asked, hoping the answer would be _"no"_ but that was surely impossible, even if Kyoya wanted it. The boy didn't answer, just shook his head positively, if he opened his mouth he would let loud moans, and he didn't want that. Dino pulled his fingers slowly, so he wouldn't hurt he's cute lover.  
><strong>"<em>AH<em>!"** a loud moan escaped Hibari's mouth. He bit his finger to contain other moans. Dino grabbed Hibari's crotch and started rubbing it.  
><strong>"Ah, you're already hard"<strong>  
><strong>"<em>Nn<em> st-stop"** Hibari whispered.  
><em>Hn, he probably can't wait/_ Dino smirked and slowly put his member inside the boy.  
><strong>"<em>AHH<em>! _AH_, N-NO"** Hibari was letting loud moans, he couldn't really contain them, Dino had put his hands away from his mouth.  
><strong>"Kyoya, I want to hear your voice. So please, don't try to hold it in"<strong>  
><strong>"<em>Ah, ahh haa<em>"** Hibari was panting really fast, not that Dino wasn't. The blonde started kissing the dark haired again.  
><strong>"<em>Mmn, nn<em>"** Hibari was trying to push Dino but with no success.  
><strong>"<em>Chuu<em>"** Dino licked Hibari's ear, and then bit it softly.  
><strong>"<em>Ah ahh<em>, stop licking me-_ah_-everywh-where"**  
>"<strong>Sorry, but I can't"<strong> Dino continue licking Hibari's ear and he thought it was delicious. As Hibari was struggling, the thrusts became faster and harder, and Hibari was all blushed and moaning loudly.  
><strong>"AH ahh n-no, ah nn"<strong>  
><strong>"Kyoya's faces are so cute while he's feeling it"<strong> Dino whispered at his ear huskily before continue licking it.  
><strong>"What are you-AH! Ahh"<strong>  
>Dino put his tongue into Kyoya's mouth, and this time started licking his tongue, a place that Hibari didn't mind being licked at.<br>**"_Hmph nn, mmn_"** even like that Dino could hear Hibari's voice, and he was really, really enjoying it.  
><strong>"Chuu, Kyoya you're so cute"<strong> the man said and started thrusting even faster.  
><strong>"<em>AHH<em>, N-NO WAIT!_ AH_"** Dino just understood that the black haired was about to come, so he held his hands.  
><strong>"It's alright, j-just come"<strong> Dino said through panting.  
><strong>"<em>Nn<em>, ahh I don't _haa_"**  
><strong>"It's ok"<strong> Dino started licking Hibari's nipples as he was thrusting, so Hibari left a loud moan. Without being able to hold it in anymore, he came. Seeing his lover like that, with such a cute and sexy in the same time face, he came too, inside Hibari's body.  
><strong>"<em>AH! Ahh hnn<em>"** Both of them started panting really fast, and Dino lied next to Hibari, and hugged him tightly.  
><strong>"<em>Haa<em>, I'm, I'm t-tired. Try not to wake me up this time because I'll bite you to death"** said the smaller one, still panting.  
><strong>"Isn't this something I'm doing?"<strong> Dino smirked.  
>"Hmph!" Hibari turned his back and pulled the blanket.<br>_/Ah, now he's pissed off/_ Dino smiled and hugged Hibari, who had already closed his eyes and, feeling Dino's warm body, fell asleep.  
><strong>"Good night, Kyoya"<strong> the blonde hugged Hibari even tighter.

* * *

><p>Please review :D<p> 


End file.
